The Promposal
by Mistress Mysterious
Summary: Birthday story for Karts on the Total Drama Writer's Forum. Mike is planning to ask Zoey to prom, but will it go well? He has enlisted the help of his two best friends to make sure that it goes off with a success. One-Shot. Rated T, just to be on the safe
**Hello everyone, and welcome to a new story called...The Promposal! This story is for Animation Adventures, a friend of mine who is on the Total Drama Writer's Forum with me. This is for you, dude! The couple in this story will be Mike and Zoey, with two special surprise characters But first, I've gotta do the disclaimer.** **I, Silver Writer 0927 do not owe Total Drama in any way at all. If I did, then Gwen and Trent would have never broken up and they would have remained a couple! However, since they have, then I just have to deal with my favorite couple being broken up...which is a disappointment, but I'm getting off track here, and I need to start this story! So, Karts, hope that you enjoy this story! I also don't owe the Wildcats, they belong to High School Musical. I also don't owe both songs in this story!**

* * *

It was May 18th, 2016. It was just a normal day at Lockwood High school. Their mascot was the Wildcat. Mike was in class right now. Sitting beside him was his girlfriend, Zoey. Beside Mike's left was his friend, Karts, while Elizabeth sat in front of him. The class was Grade 12 English. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed for today! Don't forget to read Chapter 6 of The Lord of The Flies and answer the questions provided!" Mr. Hooper shouts.

It was time for lunch.

"Mike, is it okay if I sit with my friends today?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead," Mike replies.

Zoey smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she goes over and sits next to 11th graders Sky, Sammy and Jasmine, and fellow 12th grader Dawn.

"Yo, Mike!" Karts shouts as he and Elizabeth sit near him. The two bought their lunch from the cafeteria.

"Hey, Karts, hey, Elizabeth," Mike said smiling at his two best friends.

"Sorry we took so long, the lunch line was long...as usual," Elizabeth responds, with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. Is the plan ready?" Mike's voice was now hushed to a whisper.

Both Karts and Elizabeth nod. "You've been planning this since March! Of course the plan will work!" Karts's voice was now also hushed to a whisper.

"I know, I'm just nervous. What if she says no?" Mike quietly asks.

"Mike, Zoey's your girlfriend. She wouldn't say no to you," Elizabeth quietly responds with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY...**

* * *

"Okay, guys! Zoey is on her way down! Let's make this perfect!" Mike shouts.

Zoey comes down, as the students all start singing a very familiar song.

"Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)"

As the song was coming to a close, Mike came out, and pointed to the sign that was just unrolling. The sign said: "You are my one true love. Will you treasure going to prom with me?"

Zoey gasped.

"Well, will you?" Mike asked.

"YES!" Zoey screamed.

"She said yes!" Jasmine shouts.

The students break into loud cheers as Mike and Zoey break into a kiss.

"Alright guys, let's hit it up with another song!" Elizabeth shouts, as she plays another familiar song.

"Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right" the school sings.

"Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about" Mike sings.

"Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong" Zoey sings.

"We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout"

The school sings.

"We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all" Amy sings

"We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!" Everyone sings as they end the song. Mike and Zoey share another sweet kiss as everyone leaves the courtyard, leaving them alone, well...not truly alone. Both Karts and Elizabeth stayed back as they watched the young couple kiss.

"I knew it would work," Karts says, as Elizabeth nods.

Mike and Zoey break the kiss, noticing the two.

"How long have you been watching us?" Zoey asks.

"For a while," Elizabeth responds.

"Can't wait to see you at prom!" Karts says, as the two leave.

"I love you," Mike said.

"I love you too," Zoey replies as the two kiss again.

* * *

 **Boom! That's the end of this one-shot! Karts, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you had a great birthday! Reviews would be great!**


End file.
